


Morning Meditations

by tehnakki



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehnakki/pseuds/tehnakki
Summary: The daily struggles of living with a monk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on inaneenglish and virginiagentlenerd on twitter for egging me on this morning. AND ON Donnie Yen and his absurdly ripped body. JFC dude. 
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/87dbd5228cbfedab9789b5f42d622ef0/tumblr_inline_oifxu5DV6I1qeaspn_540.jpg

“I am one with the force the force is with me. I am one with the force the force is with me. I am one with the force the force is with me I am one…”

The soft murmur of the prayer slowly filtered through his mind as he drifted awake. A constant presence the morning prayer of the Whills had been for almost his entire life. And this voice in particular, he’d been subject to daily for the past 15 years.

Baze rolled over on the hard pallet and opened his eyes, the familiar sight of Chirrut’s bare chest, bathed in sunlight from the crack in the wall that served as a window in the decrepit temple room. The Guardian kneeled on the hard stone and stared blindly into the sunlight, communing with the Force in the only way left to him: through litany and warmth.

The room they’d claimed and held as their own for these long years since the temple fell, was low in the temple architecture but had an unobstructed westward view. Direct sunlight fell across their floor only at dawn during these months and Baze groaned as he realised how little sleep Chirrut must have gotten.

Yesterday had been a long, frustrating day of scavenging for components to replace the broken compressor in his rifle, and additionally frustrating when he’d returned to Chirruts side to discover he’d traded away the last of their hoard of ship rations for a small meditation-idol, carved in the likeness of an ancient robed jedi: probably stolen from one of the other temples on the planet.  But Chirrut had just smiled in the face of his frustration and laughed citing the “will of the Whills!” a pun he had somehow not tired of in their many years.  They’d stayed out late, Chirrut playing the beggar monk well into the night till they’d amassed enough credit to buy a meal.

Now as Chirrut kneeled in the beam of light, straining with every line of his being to feel the flow of the Living Force, Baze found it hard to recover his feelings from yesterday.  Chirrut’s fingers rhythmically turned over the idol in his hands.  Fingers seeing what his eyes could not.

Baze lifted his head from the hard cushion that served as their pillow and could see as was also custom that Chirrut hadn’t pulled on any clothing before he began his morning prayers.  The hard lines of muscles not allowed to soften with age graced the line of his thighs and back.  Chirrut liked to claim the Force was preserving him for some purpose, but Baze knew he’d just been graced with the genetic lottery of good genes. His own body was protesting the weight of his armour and rifle more and more with every passing day and he limped more than ran when he needed to.

The patch of sunlight Chirrut kneeled in was slowly drifting away from him. In another minute his knees will have dropped into shadow, signalling the end of his morning prayers. With another groan for muscles joints that had no interest in beginning their days work, he kicked back their lone thermal blanket and rolled onto the floor next to Chirrut, shuffling on his knees till he settled his bum on his feet, his thighs spread wide bracketing Chirruts on the floor.  Kneeling like this his forehead could rest comfortably against the nape of Chirruts neck and he did, feeling the slightly cooler skin.

He left his hands resting loose on his own thighs while the moments ticked by and he could feel Chirruts mind slowly return to his body from it’s wanderings in the Light. His words did not falter, but his hands stopped their rhythmic repetitions. Between one word and the next he melted back into Baze’s body, Baze lifting his head to press his cheek sidelong to Chirrut’s as they relaxed back to chest. Baze gathered him against his body, his arms wrapped tight around his torso, hands pressed flush to sun warmed skin as Chirrut finally fell silent for a long moment to just breathe. And finally to lower his arms, setting the idol aside and bring his fingers to rest on the back of Baze’s arms.

“Anything?” Baze asked, after a time, the patch of light had drifted enough to leave an artificially cool feeling on the back of his arms, though they were both still sunblinded.

“As always I am one with the force and the force is with me…” Chirrut replied, hesitating for a moment before continuing, “but no, no other awareness was present with me.”

“Hmmph,” Baze murmured as he pressed a kiss to the edge of Chirruts jaw and admirably refraining from saying ‘i told you so.’  Chirrut could clearly hear the unsaid admonishment though as his cheeks crinkled in a large grin under Baze’s lips.

“Maybe if we tried together, we could feel something.” Chirrut said innocently, but immediately laughed at Baze’s inarticulate noise of refusal and the tightening of his arms about his chest.

“How bout I help you feel something else? Hmmm?” the words were growled in his ear, and his right hand drifted from it’s place on Chirruts side to teasingly rest over his groin, hotter than the rest of his sun warmed skin.

Chirrut laughed joyously and let his head fall back onto Baze’s shoulder, cradled in the warmth of his body, the feel of his member pressed in the cleft of his ass. The light of the sun still warming his face.

They fell into the movements of a thousand touches, the caress of skin and of fingers.  Baze mouthed at the join of his shoulder and gasped, blowing a warm gust of moist heat that made Chirrut shudder.  With a frankly show off display of flexibility in a man his age, Chirrut twisted his hand behind his back to get Baze’s cock in his firm grip. Together they stroked each other to completion, muscles tensing, free hands clenching at the other’s thigh or arm. Pressing themselves as tight together as they could, the guardian and his monk… one in time and space… as the last of the dawn light slipped from their faces and all that was left was a fragile tenuous connection.

Getting his breath under control much too quickly, Chirrut picked up their conversation of minutes before “While diverting, I’m not sure that is what the intended purpose of meditating with a partner was supposed to be”

“BAH!” Baze grumbled, still breathing heavily. “Why do you think they developed lightsaber mediation, if not for that reason?”

“Hmmm, a point to meditate on another time.” Chirrut said, unwrapping Baze’s arms from around himself. And as if he hadn’t been kneeling for almost an hour at that point, Chirrut rose gracefully to his feet, turning  to help Baze clumsily lurch to his on feet and knees that were already protesting the position they’d been in.

Baze stumbled and sat down heavily on their pallet, slowly stretching out his legs to ease the kinks as Chirrut crossed the room to find the food they’d stashed in the broken refrigeration unit overnight. “See, I’m too old to be joining you in your morning meditations.  I’d be crippled if I stayed kneeling much longer.”

With that sly smile on his face that heralds mischief Chirrut replied “Ah the Force cares not for how you meditate, just that you do.  Tomorrow we can try crossing our blades in an easier position.” and grinned roguishly in Baze’s direction.

"Agh, you’re terrible” Baze grumbled and then as Chirrut settled beside him with their breakfast he caught his mouth in a soft kiss. “Now please, don’t trade our food for jedi trinkets today.  Trade something else if you must. You’re good with your words, you’ll think of something.”

—

Later that day, resting in the shade of a partial temple wall with the presence of Baze lurking nearby, Chirrut felt a nudge from the force.  The quiet call of a warm, happy kyber crystal pressed against the skin of a force sensitive woman.

“You! With the necklace! Yes you!” He could feel the woman’s attention turn to his. “I’ll trade you that necklace for a story.  What do you know of kyber crystals?“


End file.
